Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Power generation systems may convert chemical and/or mechanical energy (e.g., kinetic energy) to electrical energy for various applications, such as utility systems. As one example, a wind energy system may convert kinetic wind energy to electrical energy. Wind energy systems may use turbines that have a rotor coupled to a generator. Incident wind turns the rotor, which rotates a shaft, and the generator can then use the motion of the shaft to generate electricity.
Electrical power transmission and distribution systems distribute electrical energy using networks of conductive lines. Generally, electrical energy is conveyed from energy generation stations to energy consumers.